


Animal Telepathy

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [27]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Nine learns chimaera gossip from Stanley the Chimaera.
Relationships: Nine & Stanley the Chimaera
Series: Lorictober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 6





	Animal Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a scene between Nine and Stanley the Chimaera. This is what I finally worked out, though I wanted to use the Stanley the chimaera from Our Chimaeras, but it wouldn't come out.

Stanley the chimaera sauntered up to Nine while he was chilling on the roof and made himself at home on Nine’s stomach. “You’ve been gone for a while. I can see your pain, Garde”

“How can you see that?”

Stanley the chimaera tilted his head at Nine. “It’s in your eyes, your thought.”

Nine stroked Stanley. “We lost one of ours.”

“We’ve lost some of ours, too. Dust’s Garde couldn’t save us all. They’re still there… but they have no form. We heard their pain every day. Is your pain like this?”

“Something like that.”

Nine stared up at the sky with the chimaera, soaking up the quite. Eventually Stanley got up to make himself more comfortable, curling up on Nine’s stomach. “You should try bonding with my Garde. He’s got good potential. Dust thinks his is better thought, because he saved all of us.”

That’s how Nine got to hear all the chimaera gossip.


End file.
